Soldier's Entertainment Song
by ChasingJudai
Summary: Sora is the soldier building value in his life, Yuya is the playful entertainment, and Yuzu is the song of joy. All three of them have such a strong bond that is long lasting. Their thoughts never stop for they are the "Soldier's Entertainment Song." (Sweet friendship.) Jubilantshipping Fluff!(Sora x Yuzu x Yuya)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sora, what happened!?," Yuya and Yuzu had both asked as they crouched down beside him.

"I..tried to bake a cake," Sora said disappointed as the cake now laid on top of the counter burnt and icing and sprinkles were littered across the floor.

All he wanted to do was for his two favorite people in the world to be happy and surprised when they came home and not this. Now, they're disappointed in him just as he is in himself.

Surprisingly, he feels both of them envelop him in a hug.

"Thank you for trying," Yuzu and Yuya said simultaneously and Sora feels himself blushing at their sincere affection.

They both release themselves from him and then Yuya asks, "Why don't we all try to bake it together?"

"That sounds like fun, right Sora?," Yuzu asks.

"Really!? Even after I messed up!?," Sora asked, in disbelief, and they're both nod, smiling.

"Ok then!," Sora shouts, smiling.

He pulls up his sleeves and gets ready.

He then whisks the batter a bit too quickly however which sends some of it landing on both Yuya and Yuzu.

Sora laughs before saying, "You should see each other now."

"Oh?," Yuzu asks, before swiping some icing on his cheek.

"Hey, no fair!," Sora yells and Yuya swipes some icing on Sora's other cheek, causing Sora to whine "You too, Yuya!?"

Sora begins to throw icing onto both Yuya and Yuzu's face and all three of them begin to collapse into burst of laughter.

When the cake is finally done, Sora leans back on the couch, and sighs in relief, "That was the best cake I've ever had."

"I liked it too," Yuzu said and Yuya couldn't deny he liked it just as well.

Sora dozes off into sleep and Yuzu and Yuya wrap him in a blanket, saying, "Sweet dreams Sora."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'll bring Yuzu back," Sora had told Yuya in the Synchro Dimension.

"I'll bring Yuya back," Sora had told Yuzu in the Synchro Dimension.

But what he hadn't expected was for both Yuya and Yuzu to say, "And we promise you that we will all go back to Standard Dimension."

He smiled and said, "I know that's true."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sora had been having the most horrible nightmare. He was in a world of pitch black, and he was calling, but neither Yuya and Yuzu were hearing him as they ran into Yuri's clutches.

"Wait, no! Please don't take them! Please! They mean the world to me!," Sora yelled, tears threatening to fall upon this cold dark world he was in, and Yuri had only gave him a menacing smile.

"Oh? Relationships with the enemy? You shouldn't have," Yuri taunted, and Sora felt everything crush before him as Starve Venom knocked them down.

"This man is a traitor!," Yuri called, laughing manically, as he pointed to Sora who could barely catch his breath. Finally, Yuya and Yuzu had noticed Sora, and as they slowly struggled to get back up, they looked at him with such anger.

"You were a traitor?," Yuya asked, and Sora had to think of the right words to say that would explain everything.

"It started out like that but then..," Sora began but Yuzu's knees hit the ground real hard and she started violently sobbing. "You used me! You were my teacher but you used me!," Yuzu shouted, and Sora had to make this right. He just had to. "No, Yuzu!," Sora shouted. "This is a huge misunderstanding!"

"When you really followed me around, you were just looking for info on me and not a friendship!," Yuya yelled. "Did you even respect my Entertainment Dueling!?"

"Yuya, of course I did..I just," Sora began but no words came.

"THEN WHY DID YOU BETRAY US!?," Yuya screamed.

"I don't know," Sora confessed, his voice cracking now. "Academia said friendships were always wrong but I went and got attached to the enemy. I don't know why. Being with you and Yuzu made me happy so.."

"Well, you should of thought more carefully. Turns out you were a traitor. You don't deserve our friendship or anyone's. They should stay away from you," Yuya says, walking away from Sora.

"Yuzu..?," Sora asks, as if he could maintain some shred of hope.

"How could you, Sora!?," Yuzu yelled, running away from him.

"WAIT!," Sora screams. "YUYA! YUZU! DON'T LEAVE ME! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! PLEASE!"

Sora voice cracked and he sobbed. "You were my first friends."

Yuri is still laughing and Sora feels angry.

"I summon Death Toy Mad Chimera!," Sora calls, but he soon realizes he doesn't have a duel disk.

"N-no," Sora chokes out, and Yuri's smile doesn't stop as he stalks towards him.

"Don't come near. Don't come near me!," Sora shouts but Yuri keeps coming as Sora backs away. Sora then notices that now he's on a cliff.

"Isn't this is a fitting end for you?," Yuri maliciously asked.

"You betrayed your very first friends and now you'll be carded. Oh and that's not all. I'll make sure to card them later!"

"NO!," Sora screeched, and all he can picture is Yuya and Yuzu's smile and them hugging him, while laughing.

"I'm sorry," Sora whispers before Yuri cards him and the world turns to black.

When Sora wakes up, his heart is racing and he can barely breathe. It isn't until when he hears the snoring of Yuya and the soft breathing of Yuzu that they're still here. He wraps his arms around their neck and hugs them closer, their hair brushing against his neck and he's relieved that they're okay. But for how much longer?

When they wake up, they blush slightly at Sora's tight embrace on them.

"S-Sora," Yuzu stutters.

"H-hey. He's a heavy sleeper," Yuya comments.

"Stay here," Sora mumbled groggily.

"Because I don't know..when you'll leave me in this life."

"When we'll leave? We'll always be beside you,Sora," Yuya says and Yuzu agrees, saying, "That's right."

Sora only embraces the two of them tighter and says, "Stay. Just stay."

Yuya and Yuzu don't understand but they decide to do as Sora says.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They're right there. Yuya's entertainment dueling, Yuzu is singing and also hitting Yuya and Sora with a fan, and Sora is just happy that this is real.


End file.
